A Place Full of Surprises and Stalkers
by Evelyn Briar Black
Summary: All the Disney kids are in High School and Peter Pan is driven near insane thanks to the new exchange student and a stalker ex-girlfriend. AU crack fic. Alice/Peter Pan/Wendy with other small couples. Two-shot. Originally titled "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?"
1. Another British Exchange Student

AN: This is quite AU, considering that the Disney characters are in High School and all the child characters are a bit older, so their personalities have changed a bit. This is however first and foremost, a crack fic.

This two-shot was originally found in my one shot collection titled "Our Turn." I've decided to separate the one shots into their own stories. This story was originally titled "Do You Think I'm Sexy"

The idea behind this came from Amara77's _WD Academy_ as well as my image of Peter Pan as a teenager. Please do read her story, it's so entertaining.

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, A Jungle Book, The Sword in the Stone, or any other Disney film that is mentioned in this story.

* * *

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy…"

"Of all the things to come out of your mouth that was about the last thing I expected" Mowgli , a thin Indian boy of only sixteen commented towards his friend.

Peter chuckled, his smile bright. "Sorry. Tinkerbell bought a CD last week with that song on it and has been playing it continuously. I have to admit it's kind of catchy," the ginger teen explained, lounging in his desk.

Mowgli rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to the Algebra II homework he had forgotten to do the night before.

It was a fairly typical morning at Martin Van Buren High School for Peter and Mowgli. Considering they were only sophomores, they weren't exactly at the top of the social ladder, although Mister Peter Pan sure was on his way.

To be completely honest, Peter was hardly a bad kid. Sure, he liked to play pranks on people every now and again, but that didn't make him evil, did it? No and besides, the rumor about him and last year's Prom Queen Ariel was just a rumor right? Of course it was. Peter Pan simply loved attention to put it simply.

Mowgli was known simply as "Peter's friend" to most people, but that didn't really bother him. Peter and Mowgli have been friends since they were in Kindergarten and Peter had been the one to take Mowgli out of his shell. Not to mention, there was simply just a taste of adventure when one is friends with someone like that.

It was way too early this Monday for every high schooler, and Mr. Black's first hour Advanced Algebra II class was no exception. Majority of the class had their backs hunched and head rested on their desks, trying to catch up on lost sleep.

"Do you know where Pendragon went?" Peter questioned, laying his legs on his desk.

Mowgli didn't even look up from his work. "He said he wanted to stop by the library before class."

"Well Artie better move his white boy-"

"How many times have I asked you to not call me that," a British accent interrupted.

"Hey Arthur," Mowgli and Peter greeted in unison as their friend sat down in the desk on the other side of Peter.

Arthur Pendragon with his thick blond mane of hair was probably the most responsible and mature of the three, but yet again how mature can one really be while still being friends with Peter Pan? Arthur asked himself this often.

"What book did you get?" Mowgli questioned.

"Uhmm…" Arthur started looking down at the hardcover in his hands. "_Phantom of the Opera_, Gaston Leroux."

"Stupid," Peter mumbled under his breath.

"How is that stupid?"

"The book is way too small. How do you expect to hide a _Playboy_ with that short thing?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, refusing to fight with his peculiar best friend.

Looking around the room, acquiring his bearings, Arthur caught site of the usual culprit of uncomfortable stares.

"Wendy is up to it again," Arthur spoke quietly to Peter.

The ginger groaned, putting his feet down firmly on the floor. He curved in his seat to see Wendy Darling diagonally behind him in the back of the classroom. She had her chin rested on her hands, staring dreamily at him. When Wendy finally realized he was looking back at her, she snapped out of her daze and perked up in her seat.

"Hi Peter," Wendy waved, smiling excitedly.

"Hi Wendy," Peter waved back nowhere near as enthusiastic. He turned back to his friends without another word.

"She really needs to give it up. We went out once last year, it's over," Peter thought aloud.

"But didn't you have a big crush on her back then as well?" Mowgli debated.

Peter shrugged. "Yes, but then I realized she's not my type."

Arthur sighed, his nose in his book. He didn't look up as he said, "I have a feeling I am going to regret this, but what exactly is your type?"

"Oh, you know, older, mature,-"

"Incredibly naïve. We know you didn't actually sleep with Ariel freshman year," Arthur interrupted.

"Yes, but everyone else thinks that I did, so let's keep it at that."

At that moment the school bell rang and right after Mr. Black, the classroom's teacher walked in. The students all ran to their seats to get ready for class.

Mowgli quick put away his homework, still a problem or two away from being done and put it back into his folder so the teacher wouldn't catch him doing it. Arthur kept his nose in his book. Considering his good grades, most teachers let him do what he wanted in class as long as he was quiet. Mr. Black was one of those teachers. Peter laid his head back and closed his eyes, wanting to catch some Z's. He knew Mr. Black would probably say something about that, but didn't care.

Mr. Black was one of the slightly younger teachers, all though not exactly a peer. He was twenty eight years old and stood at probably five foot eight, about the same height as Peter. Mr. Black had curly black hair and a slight muscle tone. He had bright green eyes that many girls at the school fawned over. Some girls had even tried in the past few years he'd been at the school, those girls including Snow White with her older man fetish (Peter wondered if she would ever date someone less than five years older than her), Charlotte La Bouff, and Anastasia Tremaine. Sadly the girls were very disappointed to find out he was married, although that didn't stop Snow.

The young teacher took off his jacket and rested it on the chair before looking up at his class. "Hey class, happy Monday," he greeted, although not very enthusiastically. He was nearly always close to late on Mondays.

"Hey Mr. Black," the class greeted back, the girls much louder.

He smiled, moving some sway away curls out of his face. "I hear we're going to have a new student today," he announced. The class went into an uproar of whispers.

"Who wants to bet she's British," Peter said under his breath."

"You got a problem with British people now Peter Pan?" Arthur questioned, an eyebrow raised. Mowgli chuckled.

"No, I don't. But I can't help but notice the abnormally large amount of British people at this American school," Peter explained.

"Point taken," Arthur sighed and got, yet again, back to his book.

Then there was a knock at the door. All the students became silent, except for the few quiet whispers wondering who the new kid will be.

"Five bucks on ugly British girl," Peter whispered to Mowgli.

"Five bucks on ugly British guy," Mowgli countered.

"Pendragon?"

"Ten bucks it's a blond British girl," Arthur said.

"Deal," the boys agreed and waited for the person to walk in.

"Come in," Mr. Black called to the person at the door as he was cleaning up his desk.

First they saw Melody Malone, a good friend of Arthur's and there for a mutual friend of Peter and Mowgli's. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail and her dark blue eyes were shining just like her smile. She was extremely pretty, and trust me, Peter would have easily gone after that, but she was awfully stubborn and spends most of her time with Peter telling him his faults.

"Hello Mr. Black, I've brought our new student, Alice Kingsley. I'm her guide for today," Melody explained. Mr. Black nodded.

"Definitely British," Peter whispered, then turning his attention to Mowgli. "And a girl."

Walking slowly, the new girl came into the classroom. Peter admitted she was pretty, meaning that he lost his bet, although she wasn't anywhere near hot. Melody and Wendy defiantly beat her on the pretty scale, while nearly every girl and most guys beat her on the hot side. Even Milo Thatch was sexier than her, Peter admitted.

She was rather short, probably just barely five feet and had long blonde hair with a black headband pulling her bangs back. She had a baby face (as did most people at this school), and plump pink lips with bright blue eyes. She wore a short white skirt with jeans underneath and a blue scoop neck shirt with slightly puffy sleeves. The girl had a small smile, but to be honest she didn't seem to much like the attention.

"Everyone, Alice Kingsley. Alice Kingsley, everyone," Melody introduced.

"Hello everyone," Alice smiled.

"Blond, British, and female. Pay up boys," Arthur whispered to the boys, a smirk on his face.

The friends groaned and pulled out ten bucks each and handed the money to Arthur. "Thank you boys."

"Alice, why don't you sit next to Melody, in front of Peter," Mr. Black explained, motioning to the seat. Alice nodded and followed Melody to her seat.

"Where is my cut?" Melody said almost immediately as she sat down, turning in her seat towards Arthur.

He smiled and handed her half of his earnings.

"You already knew?" Mowgli enraged quietly.

Arthur nodded. "Oh come on, you should have sensed something wrong when I actually went along with the bet," he chuckled.

Peter rolled his eyes, not even caring much. He'd won his fair share of money from Mowgli anyway.

Mr. Black started the class, leaving most of the students quiet to pay attention. Today was going to be a review day for the test that was to be tomorrow. He spent about twenty minutes going through the material, answering questions anyone had to make sure we felt prepared for the test. Then he passed out a worksheet for the class to do in class. Three pages front and back of algebra II homework, great, Peter thought.

"If you guys are quiet, I'm going to let you work in small groups. No more than five and make sure you are productive. If I hear conversations not involving math, I'll be forced to have you guys do it on your own," Mr. Black threatened lightly. "If anyone has any more questions, please come up and see me. Now get to work."

"Okay boys, you know the drill," Peter announced as both Mowgli and Arthur moved their desks so they were connected with his in the middle. Melody moved her desk so she was across from Arthur and she told Alice to do the same. She was now sitting across from Peter.

As everyone started to do their homework in the small group, Peter simply relaxed in his seat and closed his eyes. His friends were used to this and pretty much ignored him. Peter may have been good at math, but he didn't like homework. They didn't help him with his homework or do it for him, so they never protested when he decided not to do anything.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know," Peter sang yet again, although this time much quieter.

Suddenly he heard an unrecognized chuckle. He looked up, trying to find the source.

Alice was covering her mouth, trying to hide her laugh as she continued with the problems on the worksheet.

"What's so funny Kingsley?" Peter questioned.

"Oh nothing, I just never really thought of you as a _Glee_ fan," Alice answered.

"I'm not, I was singing from the original."

"Yeah, sure. And who sang the original?" Alice challenged

Damn, Peter thought. "Uhh… Michael Jackson?" Peter guessed, knowing he was doomed.

Alice laughed, as did Melody and Arthur as well. Mowgli didn't seem to get it. Figures, he did tend to zone out a lot.

"You are a total Glee fan," Alice chuckled.

"I am not."

"You are, and you shouldn't feel any shame. It's a great show."

"I wouldn't know, I've never seen it," Peter answered. He wasn't lying either. He really had never seen the show; he only knew the music from his older sister.

"Whatever you say Peter," she finished and went back to her work.

"Boy, you just got pwned," Melody said quietly.

"Shut up Melody!"


	2. Stalker Girlfriend

AN: Just like to say, it's really weird trying to write dialogue so that the characters sound like immature teenagers.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"I love reproductive health, can I just say," Mowgli announced unhappily as he set his tray down at the lunch table, his head slumped, facing the floor. He had just been released from his fourth hour health class with Mrs. Tremaine. "She's been going on and on about boy parts for days now," the Indian boy continued, his face grim.

"Woo! Boy parts!" Melody sang out, punching the air above her. Alice giggled across from her, as Peter smirked and Arthur ignored the outburst.

"Yeah! Yay for boy parts," Peter smiled sarcastically.

"Guys, I'm trying to eat over here," Arthur announced, joking around.

"Like you would actually eat this shit," Peter debated, eyeing his best friend's mash potatoes… or at least that's what he thought they were. "Dude, what is that?"

Arthur eyed the cream blob on his plate and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

The lunchroom was the same as always, loud. Considering the small size of the school, every student had the same lunch hour. And as it is in nearly every school, cliques were formed.

"Did Mrs. Wilkins assign that ridiculously long essay to you guys?" Alice questioned, taking out her sack lunch from her backpack, and then setting the bag down beside her on the floor.

"You mean that five thousand word report on a poet of our choice. Yep, she sure did," Mowgli assured her, his face grim.

"I can't believe she only gave us until Monday to do it, does she think we have no life or something? I have plans this weekend," Melody replied, punching her meatloaf with a plastic fork.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to pay off Wendy to do it for me," Peter told them, leaning back in his chair and resting his legs on the lunch room table, his feet right in front of Arthur's lunch tray.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You know she doesn't need money."

"I wasn't talking about money Artie."

"Don't call me that," Arthur threatened lightly, pushing Peter's feet of the table.

Suddenly, Peter fell backwards in his chair. His head slammed against the marble floor.

"Peter, are you okay?" Alice asked, getting out of her chair to help him up.

Peter remained on the floor, rubbing his heads. "I'm fantastic!"

Alice rolled her eyes and offered him her hand. "Well, I'm glad you're okay, I guess."

Peter grabbed her hands and she helped him up off the floor. "Ha, funny Kingsley."

"Peter! Are you okay? I got her as soon as I could. Does your head feel okay?"

Peter cringed as he turned around. He knew that voice.

"_Every bond you brake, every step you take, I'll be watching you,"_ Melody and Arthur whispered under their breath Wendy's theme song.

"Hey Wendy, yeah, I'm fine," Peter answered, putting on the charm. Alice realized he must have been serious about the homework thing.

"Are you sure?" Wendy questioned, feeling his head to see if he was sick. Normally he would have pushed it away, but this time he didn't. Alice was surprised, especially considering that Peter had said on many occasions that if Wendy ever touched him, he'd sue for stalking and attempted rape.

"He's fine Wendy. He's been hit in the head so many times, I highly doubt he felt a thing," Alice answered kindly.

Wendy shot her eyes on Alice, probably just now realizing she was even there. She scowled, which only confused Alice. They kept eye contact for what felt like way too long, Alice scared that if she looked away, Wendy might attack.

"So, Wendy," Peter started, breaking the tense silence. Wendy looked away from Alice, now smiling at Peter. Alice sighed in relief.

From behind the group, Melody leaned forward to whisper in Arthur's ear. "This is getting good."

"Yes Peter?" Wendy said sweetly.

"There is a party tonight at Jim's place. It's supposed to be pretty cool, the whole school is invited," Peter informed.

Wendy smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Peter Pan, are you inviting me to a party?"

Alice rolled her eyes and was very tempted to stick out her tongue.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Peter continued.

"Like, on a date?"

"No, I wouldn't say that," he answered quickly, "but, I will say that if you do come, there may be something in it for you," Peter added, saving himself.

"Something special? Like what?" Wendy questioned, flirting to her full extent.

"Maybe he'll play his pan flute for you," Alice responded.

Wendy looked at her again, her face full of venom. Peter caught this quickly, moving her attention away from Alice.

"No, not that; it's something much more special, but I want it to be a surprise," Peter smirked.

"A surprise! Wow Peter, I can't wait! I will definitely meet you there," Wendy smiled excitedly.

"Yeah, Peter. You're so debonair," Alice smiled sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What is your problem?" Wendy scoffed.

Alice smiled genuinely this time, "I don't have a problem."

"Really, because it seems like you're jealous or something."

"Guys," Peter tried to break in.

"Me, jealous of what? Am I jealous of the fact that you're flatter than a pancake or that you're a creepy stalker?" Alice suggested. She wasn't mad really, more annoyed; although she did enjoy Wendy's flustered face.

"No, you're jealous that Peter wants to be with me."

"Oh yeah, I am so jealous of guy who still sleeps with a-"

"That's enough Alice!" Peter interrupted quickly, slamming his hand over the blonde's mouth. "So Wendy, I'll see you there at eight thirty, right?"

Wendy nodded, back to her happy stalker self. "I can't wait to see you tonight Peter!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you too," he agreed, almost cracking his act.

Wendy just stood there, staring at Peter. Alice looked between both them, wondering who would make the first move.

"Wendy! Come on!" A female voice yelled at them. Peter turned his head to see Eilonwy, Wendy's best friend, waving at them from a few tables away.

Wendy waved back before turning one last time at Peter, "I'll see you tonight Peter."

Peter smiled at her unenthusiastically. "Bye."

Wendy walked away, her short yet flowing skirt swooshing back and forth as she walked. Alice sighed, finally feeling a bit of relief.

"I hope you realize what you just got yourself into," Alice asked Peter, turning to sit back in her chair.

Peter shrugged, following her. "Yeah, it's definitely going to be testing my acting skills, but I'm pretty sure that essay will come quite easily."

"So that's your plan, just inviting her to meet you at a party I bet she already was invited too?" Arthur questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much. And if it comes down to it, I got more tricks up my sleeve."

"Such as?" Mowgli asked, his mouth full of bread.

"I don't know, perhaps flirting, maybe a kiss or two. If need be there's always seven minutes in heaven," Peter explained.

"Oh god Peter, do you have a death wish?" Alice questioned. "You don't know what she'd do to you in there."

"Afraid she'll steal my innocence?" Peter wondered, shaking his head at her worry.

"I would if you had any. No, I'm talking about her rapping you or stealing your hair or… I don't know what crazy people do?" Alice answered.

"Why are you suddenly so worried about me?" Peter asked light heartedly.

_Why am I so worried?_ Alice wondered to herself. She shook her head, forgetting the thought. "Because she's a stalker and we're friends. That's what friends do; they try to keep each other away from creepy stalkers!"

Peter shrugged, jugging down a can of coke.

"Really Peter, she is creepy," Melody added. The two other guys shook their heads in agreement.

"Whatever, I'll be fine. And besides, you're all going to be there, right? There is nothing to worry about," Peter concluded.

Alice sighed, biting into her peanut butter sandwich, "I sure hope you're right."

Melody and Alice walked into the Hawkins residence a quarter past seven that night. The party wasn't scheduled to start until eight, but they had agreed to come a bit early to help Jim for the big event.

When they walked in they saw a few of their other friends helping out. Alice felt a little bad, sure that they had probably come right after school unlike herself. Jane Darling was vacuuming the floor as Jim and Audrey Ramirez were setting up some food at a table.

"Hey guys," Audrey greeted over the loud roar of the vacuum cleaner.

"Hey," Melody and I said simultaneously, waving our hands.

"Peter and the guys are upstairs."

"Thanks Audrey," the girls hollered back as they ran up the stairs to find their friends.

"Guys?" Melody hollered once they reached the top.

"In here!" they heard Mowgli holler.

They followed the voice to a room down the hall. Considering its clutter-filled state and posters of rock stars and pirates on the wall, it must have been Jim's. The girls found Mowgli and Arthur standing around, looking bored out of their minds.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Alice wondered.

"Peter wants to show us something. He's in the bathroom," Arthur answered, nodding towards a closed door.

"Oh god, what's he doing in there?" Melody questioned a smirk on her lips.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Mowgli agreed as the two girls sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Okay guys, be prepared for awesomeness," Peter yelled as he cracked open the door.

He stepped out slowly, his head down. He positioned himself in front of the bed and posed. "Ta-da," he announced, unenthusiastically.

The girls felt ta-da was not the way to put it. He must have been showing them his outfit to seduce Wendy, but he wore pretty much the exact same thing he wore everyday to school, jeans and a green shirt. The only difference the girls really saw was that his hair had been gelled back, making him look a bit like a ginger Spock.

"Ta-da, what?" Arthur questioned.

"Ta-da, this," Peter explained, gesturing to himself. "Do I look hot enough for Wendy."

"No," both Melody and Alice said at the same time, nearly cutting him off.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Well of course you girls don't think so. I've seen your taste in guys, I mean Naveen? The dude's such a tool."

Melody chuckled sarcastically, "Ha, yeah well that tool can get any girl he wants at the snap of his fingers," she continued, standing up. "Now, let's see. If you really want this to work without you having to get physical, we're going to have to get rid of this," Melody explained, gesturing to his clothes.

"I thought you said without getting physical," Peter smirked.

Melody rolled her eyes. "Strip or you're going to have to write your own essay," she threatened. "Alice, go to the closet and find a white button down. Jim's bound to have at least one."

Alice nodded and went to the closet to search for what Melody had desired. Peter started ripping off his shirt over his head, revealing his body that Alice, didn't even know he had. She stared a moment, despite her better judgment. The boy who got on her nerves constantly, and who she loved to tease for all his faults (and he had a lot) actually wasn't that bad looking. She felt pleasantly surprised.

"Peter, seriously!" Arthur responded, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Yeah, dude," Mowgli agreed, throwing a pillow at Peter.

"Uh, Panita, I meant strip in the bathroom, not out here. Move it!" Melody commanded, shoving him towards the bathroom door.

"Jeez guys, am I really that ugly?" Peter laughed as Melody slammed the bathroom door closed.

Alice shook her head, snapping herself out of her slight daze, and looked more carefully for the white shirt.

"And find some dark washed jeans too, I bet Wendy would love that," Melody added. "I would too."

By nine o'clock that night, the party was officially full. It seemed as if the whole school had shown up, from the Populars, to the Goths, to the Geeks, and everything in-between. Alice had spent majority of her night with Melody and Arthur, chatting with others every so often. Mowgli had left them to hang out with Shanti, his lifelong crush. For the fact she hadn't seen them in awhile, she assumed that at least one of the upstairs rooms were now occupied.

The party was a typical get together. Naveen was trying to get Tiana to dance with him, something she was sure Naveen would win in the end despite her struggle. Aurora and Philip were by the punch bowl, Philip whispered into Aurora's ear as she giggled. Hercules sat at the couch, watching Meg from across the room, trying to get up the courage to talk to her while Meg chatted away with her friends Mulan, Belle, and Pocahontas. Ariel and Eric were making out in a corner, pretending like no one could see them. Just as usual, Audrey punched Jim in the chest as he tried to compliment her just one more time. Yep, there were couples everywhere you turned at this party.

"Have you guys seen Wendy and Peter yet?" Alice asked for probably the third time in the last ten minutes. She couldn't really explain why she was so anxious, but it was starting to become apparent to her two other friends.

Arthur shrugged. "Nah, I haven't. Maybe the flirting didn't work and Peter's got her in the closet?"

Alice's face lost all color at the thought.

"He's kidding Alice. They're probably around here somewhere," Melody assured her.

Alice sighed and placed her glass of punch down on the table. "I'm gonna go find them," Alice said, more to herself than anyone else. She walked away, and then realized what she said. She turned back around to find huge smirks on their faces. "To make sure Peter is okay with the stalker."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you tell yourself," Melody smiled as Alice walked away, searching for the mischievous boy.

The house was majorly crowded, people everywhere. Granted, Alice knew most of them if not their name, at least their faces. Martin Van Buren High School was a very small school. She looked through the house and the people, praying to Walt Disney that she wouldn't have to go upstairs to find them. Just the thought sent her blood boiling.

"Hey David, have you seen Peter or Wendy anywhere?" Alice asked the Polynesian boy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was chatting and laughing with Giselle before he had greeted the short blonde girl.

David shook his head, but Giselle nodded. "Yeah, I saw them earlier talking, I think they went outside," she said sweetly.

Alice felt extremely confused. _What would they be doing outside_, she wondered.

"Thank you Giselle. I'll see you guys' later, okay?" She thanked them before heading towards the back slider.

"No problem, see you Alice."

This April night was not as warm as Alice would have hoped. She wrapped her pale arms around herself as she walked outside, searching for her least favorite couple.

The Hawkins' had a fair size backyard with a large woods in the back. There was no way that Alice was going to go in there… was she? Alice groaned at herself as she took out her cell phone.

_**Are you seriously in the woods?**_

She sent the text to Peter's phone, feeling stupid that she didn't just text him earlier to find out where he was. Alice took a seat on the bench swing. She laid back in the swing, her feet not even reaching the ground.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket within a few moments. She took it out quickly.

_**Yes and I want the hell out. **_

_What did that mean? _She wondered.

_**What are you guys doing?**_

A few moments later, sooner than expected, her phone buzzed again.

_**I took her for a walk. I really wish I hadn't of.**_

Alice tried to roll her eyes, take it as nothing, for she could even see his smirk in her head.

_**Want me to save you?**_

_**Please. I'm walking her back now. Just wait outside and then… make up some lie. Like my mom's in labor or something. See you in five.**_

_**See you in five. **_

Alice wrapped her arms tighter around herself and waited.

Five minutes later, like clockwork, the two appeared out of the woods. It was obvious Wendy had been expecting something special, for she wore a nice blue dress and high heels, her hair up in ringlets. She was holding onto Peter's arm as they walked nearer.

Alice admitted she looked very pretty, but not even Naveen could have beat Peter tonight. Melody had done a great job. Jim was just a little bit bigger than Peter was, making his white button down just a bit baggy, making Peter look slightly more buff than he really was. His dark jeans fit well and Melody had washed out the gel in his hair and messed it up, making it shaggy in just the right way.

She shook her head, snapping out of it yet again. Alice knew that she had to help her friend. Now what was it she was supposed to do?

"Hey Ali, what are you doing out here?" Peter wondered, winking at her.

_Oh yeah, that's right. _"Yeah, uh, Peter. Your mom just called, she's in labor."

Peter's face became filled with fake surprise. "Really. Oh, I'm sorry Wendy. I guess I gotta get to the hospital. We'll have to continue this another time. Nice talking to you."

"Wait a minute," Wendy pulled Peter back towards her, her face furrowed. "Your mom isn't pregnant."

Peter looked to Alice for help, but she looked even more unsure than he did.

"Well, obviously she won't be for very much longer, but I got to go."

"Peter, I know your mom's not pregnant," Wendy said, yet another thing to prove to Peter she was a total stalker. "And even if she was, why wouldn't she call you?"

"My phone was turned off; she must not have been able to get to me."

"I saw you texting her Peter." Wendy cut him off, pointing at Alice.

Peter rolled his eyes, "seriously Wendy," he groaned, shaking her off roughly.

"Peter, I don't understand."

"Wendy, we were friends when we were younger. We even dated for a little while, but we grew up; we're too different. I'm not going to go out with you again and… I'm sorry about tonight."

Alice saw it at that moment. Wendy had cracked; she understood.

Peter walked past the two girls and back inside without another word.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked the sad girl carefully.

Wendy shrugged her shoulders, finally looking at Alice. She could see tears starting to form in her eyes, but also saw she was trying hard to hold them in. The girl wiped her eyes with her hands and tried to smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm glad he said it," Wendy continued. "When I was younger he seemed just so amazing to me, like a superhero or something. And last year, when we went out, it just seemed so unbelievable. When he broke up with me, I guess I denied it; told myself that he just wanted some time. So I waited and was always there, trying to give him the message that I was still there for him."

Alice wasn't sure what to say. For a moment she started to feel bad for her, for calling her a stalker and hating her so much just because she was in love. Alice sighed.

"I'm sorry Wendy. Is there any way I can help you?" She questioned.

"No, I think I'll go home now," Wendy announced, wiping her nose. She walked to the sliding door slowly, but then stopped, turning back to Alice.

"I'm sure Shanti and Mowgli are busy. Do you know anyone who could give me a ride?"

Alice nodded. "I think Nani and Sitka are going to be leaving soon, I'm sure they could drive you."

Wendy smiled, "thank you Alice."

Just as Alice had said, Nani and Sitka were about to leave when Wendy asked them for a ride. Luckily her house was on the way and everything went smoothly. Now it was time to find out what exactly had happened back there.

_**Where are you?**_

Alice texted Peter's phone as she sat in the kitchen. Her phone read that it was now nearly ten at night. She had only an hour before Melody had to drive her home.

_**In Jim's room. **_

Alice made her way upstairs into the bedroom. She was glad to find that Peter was by himself, sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" she questioned walking towards him.

Peter shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He had changed back into his regular clothes, jeans and a green t-shirt. Alice guessed this was how she preferred it.

"What happened out there?"

Peter sighed, thinking a moment before he spoke. "Well, it started out okay. We met up downstairs by the punch bowl and I danced with her, getting my flirt on you know. After awhile I just got tired of the crowd down there and asked her to go for a walk outside with me. We talked and it was just really creepy. She kept telling me how much she loved me and how she really wanted us to get back together. She seemed to know everything that's happened to me this past year I've been single. It was just really uncomfortable."

"What kind of stuff did she know?" Alice wondered.

"Like she knew what kind of car I've been looking for the past few months, she knew about my dad trying to call me last month, she knew about what happened at Mowgli's sixteenth birthday-"

"Wait, what did happen on Mowgli's birthday?"

Peter paused. "Uhh, I'll tell you some other time," he responded, his face pink. "I don't know, it just really creeped me out."

"She's still in love with you. Wendy was just trying to show you she was there for you."

"Well it was a strange way of showing it," Peter remarked. Alice couldn't argue with that.

"And then, right before you texted me, she showed me a motel room key," Peter continued.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, that's what I said when she showed me."

"Oh my Disney, I can't believe it."

"I know, Wendy just never seemed like the type," Peter agreed.

Alice shook her head. "No, not that. I can't believe Peter Pan, _my Peter Pan_, said no that."

Peter laughed, genuinely smiling for the first time that night. "I know I'm just full of surprises."

"That you are, definitely," Alice agreed, smiling as well.

"Thanks Ali, for everything tonight." Peter thanked the blonde girl.

Alice shrugged. "You're welcome, but I didn't do anything. She didn't believe our bluff."

"You tried," Peter told her.

Alice stood up, rolling her eyes.

And that was when Peter saw it. Alice really cared about him, and when did her eyes get so blue? Maybe it was the soft blue shirt she was wearing, or the way she had waved her hair for the party, but Peter couldn't deny it anymore. Ali was a very pretty girl.

Peter stood up next to her, thinking about everything that had happened tonight.

"Hey Peter?" Alice questioned.

"Hmm?"

Alice got up on her tip-toes and planted a small kiss on Peter's cheek. His face flushed and he rubbed the spot where she had kissed him.

"What was that for?" he wondered.

Alice shrugged and slowly started to walk away.

"For surprising me, like you always do."


End file.
